


hatchling

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually.





	hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It was bound to happen eventually. Kame stares at himself in the mirror, frowns, and pushes away the thought that he looks even better this way. Must be because he’s  _glowing_.

His hand drops to below his belly and it’s way too big. He’s not stupid – he knows what this means. The stupid stick in the trash can confirms it, and all he can think is that his mother will be happy now. She’s been on him and his brothers for grandkids for years, like she doesn’t already have some. Kame remembers her disappointment when he came out to her last summer, not because he likes boys but because he wouldn’t have any babies. Or so they thought.

“I’m pregnant,” Kame announces in a monotone voice at the next KAT-TUN meeting.

“Shit,” Taguchi, Ueda, and Koki all gasp, and Nakamaru just looks confused.

Kame’s eyes widen as he recalls his trysts for the past year. Everyone told him not to sleep with his bandmates, but they’re just so convenient. Not to mention everyone else…

“Shit,” Kame adds to the pile, dropping his head into his hands. “I have no idea who the father is.”

“Kazuya,” Nakamaru says with that wide-eye doe look that Kame has come to associate with anything sexual. “How many people did you… with?”

“Um.” Kame starts to count on his fingers, then his toes, and Koki helpfully offers his fingers before Kame gives up. “I’m lonely, okay.”

Nakamaru shakes his head incredulously, and Kame has never felt like more of a slut than right now.

“It’s okay, Kame-chan,” Taguchi says, entirely too close as he wraps his arms around Kame’s neck from behind. “I don’t have to know for sure. I’ll take care of you.”

Koki narrows his eyes and shoves Taguchi away. “ _I’ll_  take care of him.”

Across the room, Ueda stays where he is and waves his hand dismissively. “You two can fight it out.”

Kame feels a wave of nausea and pushes away from both of them. When he returns from the bathroom, Ueda’s hanging up with their manager.

“We got a break through the New Year,” he says. “I’m going to France for awhile. Kazuya, you want to come?”

It sounds like a good idea, but Kame still has responsibilities. As much as he would just love to take off with Ueda and forget everything for a few months, he owes it to his unborn child to find out who helped create it.  _He_  wants to know.

“We’re going to distract the fans with an NTT album and tour,” Koki tells Kame, rushing to hold Kame’s hand. “So I’ll still have money to support us.”

Taguchi grabs his other hand. “We both will.”

They must have come to some alliance while he was throwing up, but Kame just looks at Nakamaru, who won’t meet his gaze. The one he  _really_  wants is the one who would never in a million years let him have him.

*

“Is it mine?” that voice asks casually, seeming to seduce him even over the phone lines.

Kame snorts. “Not unless you’re a seahorse.”

He can hear Jin frowning all the way from California, but it gives Kame an idea. If he cuts out all of the guys he  _topped_ , he may have a better chance of narrowing down the real father.

Sadly, that still leaves almost everyone in KAT-TUN. Koki and Taguchi are driving him crazy, divvying up Daddy Duty without consulting him and Kame refuses to dress his child in some of this god-awful shit they bought. He makes them return everything and draws up a list of what they are and aren’t allowed to do, mostly the latter category.

“What about taking care of Mama?” Taguchi asks with sultry eyes, his arm slipping around Kame’s waist and, well, Kame lets him do that.

*

Kame spends a lot of time with Nakamaru, and not just because he’s stupid in love with him. Nakamaru doesn’t coddle him, annoy him, or even try to touch him. Nakamaru helps him draw diagrams and uses his math skills to try and figure out exactly when Kame conceived, which he claims will decide the father for sure.

Except that the doctor Johnny uses to tend to all the secret pregnancies in the agency isn’t very good at time judgment. “Looks to be about March or April,” he says vaguely. “Why did you wait so long to come see me?”

“I didn’t think I actually  _was_ ,” Kame replies, and even Nakamaru frowns at him. “I just thought I kept getting sick.”

“Well, it seems to be developed enough despite your awful care,” the doctor tells them. “Your little girl is a fighter, Kamenashi-san.”

“Just like her mama,” Nakamaru adds, gasping as the blob on the screen blobs cutely at them.

“Little girl,” Kame repeats, staring at the ultrasound monitor and feeling the movements inside him that he’d just thought were bad food choices up until now.

Nakamaru grabs for his hand and Kame almost cries, overcome by the situation and the pre-natal pills Koki makes him take. He wishes more than anything that it could be Nakamaru’s, even just a chance, but it’s not possible. He’s never even kissed him.

Instantly he wants to name his daughter Yui.

*

Kame is a whale. He doesn’t just feel like one, he  _is_  one, even though everything he’s gained is all baby. Summer turns into fall and winter and Kame keeps getting bigger, waddling around and running into everything because he has no sense of balance.

“Kame-chan looks like he swallowed a watermelon,” Taguchi comments, and he finds out the hard way why Ueda’s all the way across the world.

Kame has had it with Taguchi and Koki and everyone else who thinks they planted their seed in him. He doesn’t want anything from any of them, and he doesn’t even  _care_  who the biological father is anymore. It could honestly be anyone – spring was quite an emotional time for them all. Probably he should have used protection, but these things just happen. Besides, he didn’t think he  _needed_  to.

And he’s grown accustomed to the idea of having a child over the past few months. Spending so much time with his fetus has given him an attachment, or something. He feels her move around like some kind of world class gymnast and has these  _dreams_  for her, although he’ll definitely support anything she wants to do. These days, the possibilities are endless, even for a girl.

He makes it until November before admitting that he can’t bend over anymore, which makes it impossible to clean his baseboards, and that drives him  _crazy_. Taguchi is just as neat as he is, but he’s still scared of Kame and won’t go near him until he pops, paternity be damned. Koki can’t even keep his  _face_  clean and Nakamaru just stares at him dumbly at the word “baseboard,” but they actually have to work so they wouldn’t be that helpful anyway.

Kame’s face lights up when NEWS’ Masuda shows up at his door with a bright grin and a box of cleaning supplies. He could hug him, and may have tried, but Massu is weird about people touching him and quickly jumps out of the way, smile unwavering.

“Yuichi asked me to come over,” Massu tells him, and Kame loves Nakamaru a whole lot more. “Wow, you look really healthy!”

Kame whistles the whole time Massu works. He insists on cooking dinner for them both, which Massu accepts happily and Kame thinks they may have struck a deal here.

“So,” Massu says conversationally, “do you know who the father is yet?”

If it were anyone else, Kame may have thrown something at him, but it’s Massu and his intentions are good. “No,” he replies, frustrated. “It’s impossible. We’ll just have to wait until she comes out and do a DNA test. A lot of them,” he amends with a cough.

Massu just nods. “Yuichi is so excited. He acts like it’s his.”

“Oh, really?” Kame can’t stop himself from replying, then sighs. “I wish it was. He’s so good to me.”

He sniffs, but Massu doesn’t bat an eyelash. “It doesn’t really matter, you know,” he says gently. “Unconditional love isn’t always biological.”

Those words ring in Kame’s head long after Massu leaves. They set up another cleaning/dinner date for next week and Kame immediately mails Nakamaru to thank him with a lot of hearts and emoji.

_I miss you and Yui-chan,_  Nakamaru replies, and Kame’s hand rushes to his huge belly at the two little turtle emoji that follow.

_We miss you, too,_  Kame sends back, and Yui-chan kicks at the phone as he types.

*

The minute NTT’s tour is over, Nakamaru moves into Kame’s apartment. It’s a bit sudden, but Kame doesn’t argue.

“I want to be here,” Nakamaru rushes to explain, breathless from carrying all of his stuff up the stairs. “You know, when it happens.”

Kame just nods and hugs him, awkwardly since his midsection sticks out so much, but Nakamaru doesn’t seem bothered. He’s been much more open to this type of affection lately, which works out since Kame’s been more inclined to give it.

Nakamaru squeezes him back, sighing into his hair, and Kame doesn’t know what they are anymore. “Yuichi,” he starts.

“Hmm?” Nakamaru replies. “Everything okay, Kazu?”

“Yeah,” Kame answers. “I just wanted to say thank you. For everything.”

It’s not really what he wanted to say, but he doesn’t know how to express everything he’s feeling right now in Nakamaru’s arms. Nakamaru seems to sense that Kame doesn’t want him to let him go and ignores his boxes for the time being, moving them over to the couch and just embracing the very pregnant man who eventually falls asleep on him.

> “And our next mother-to-be is Kamenashi Kazuya. Come out, Kazuya!”
> 
> Kame waddles out onto the stage and takes his seat next to Maury. “Hello, Maury,” he says in perfect English.
> 
> “Hello, Kazuya,” Maury replies. “Now you’re here to find out who the father of your baby is, right?”
> 
> “That’s right,” Kame replies. “It could really be anyone.”
> 
> The audience boos him, with one shriek of “WHORE!” but Kame ignores it and focuses on Maury, who smiles at him. “Lucky for you, there’s a revolutionary new test that can match DNA without harming the fetus! Let’s bring out the possible fathers.”
> 
> Taguchi skips out onto the stage, followed by Koki’s swagger and Ueda’s twirling. Ueda is wearing a beret and a widely striped shirt, looking like a French stereotype, and everything he says is in French. Thankfully, he’s subtitled.
> 
> “First of all, Kazuya, which one do you  _want_  to be the father?” Maury asks.
> 
> Kame eyes all three of them in turn. “None of them.”
> 
> Taguchi’s grin twitches, Koki glares darkly, and Ueda looks unaffected.
> 
> “Well, let’s find out.” Maury beams as he opens the envelope, then turns to Taguchi. “Taguchi Junnosuke, you are…  _not_  the father!”
> 
> Kame cheers. There’s no chance for his daughter to have an awful sense of humor now.
> 
> “Tanaka Koki,” Maury goes on. “You are…  _not_  the father!”
> 
> Now Kame’s grinning. Yui-chan may not be a complete shrimp after all.
> 
> “Ueda Tatsuya,” Maury says, and it’s translated into French for Ueda’s benefit. “You are…  _not_  the father!”
> 
> Ueda punches both fists in the air, and Kame’s never seen him look so happy. The feeling is mutual; there’s nothing particularly awful about Ueda, but Kame doesn’t love him. He doesn’t love any of them.
> 
> “Now for the next three possibilities,” Maury announces, and his bandmates’ seats are replaced by Ohkura, Uchi, and MatsuJun.
> 
> Kame cringes. He’d forgotten about MatsuJun. Luckily, none of them are the father either, and so it repeats all afternoon, everyone he slept with in the months of March and April trooping onto the stage and being denied a biological connection to Kame’s fetus.
> 
> Finally, Maury calls out a surprise guest, and Nakamaru runs out. “Kazuya, you don’t have to do this!” he’s saying. “I don’t care that you can’t keep your legs closed. I love you anyway.”
> 
> Kame’s heart swells and he rises from his chair, which is quite a difficult feat and Nakamaru runs to his side, taking him into his arms and kissing him fiercely.
> 
> “I love you, too,” Kame says between kisses. The audience’s applause echoes from between his ears. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Kazuya,” Nakamaru says, shaking Kame awake. “Who are you saying ‘I love you’ to over and over?”

Kame coughs to cover his shock and sits up, shrugging out of Nakamaru’s grasp. “Ah, was I talking?”

“You were,” Nakamaru says, scooting closer. “Quite intensely. Are you in love with someone?”

Kame makes the mistake of glancing up at Nakamaru, and his heart breaks at the hurt look in his eyes. “What? Why… why does it matter?” he quickly backpedals.

“I guess it doesn’t,” Nakamaru says, and he hops up to start unpacking his boxes. “I just thought… never mind.”

“No, say it,” Kame snaps. He would get in Nakamaru’s face if he wasn’t so top-heavy. It takes a lot of effort to stand up these days. “If we’re going to live together, we need to be honest with each other.”

“I thought you and I…” Nakamaru begins, facing away from Kame. “I thought we were something.”

Kame’s heart races and he thinks Yui-chan’s does, too. “What do you mean?”

“I know she’s not mine,” Nakamaru says slowly, “but until you found out whose she was, I wanted to pretend like… like she’s mine. That’s really stupid, I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Kame rushes to say. “Yuichi, come back over here. Please don’t make me get up.”

Nakamaru seems to remember Kame’s condition and instantly returns to his side, grabbing at Kame’s hands that reach for him at the same time. “I didn’t know there was someone else, Kazu. Why isn’t he moving in instead? I can leave, I don’t mind-”

“Shut up,” Kame tells him. “There’s no one else. I was dreaming about you.”

Nakamaru blinks, his features softening as he looks from one of Kame’s eyes to the other. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kame replies sheepishly. “I’ve… kind of always been attracted to you, like before this.”

“Then why did you go to bed with everyone we know?” Nakamaru asks, and there’s only a little bit of malice in his voice. He mostly looks like a cross between amused and lovestruck.

“I told you,” Kame huffs. “I was lonely. And you’re not like that.”

Nakamaru responds nonverbally, and it takes Kame a second to realize he’s being kissed. Then his hands are in Nakamaru’s short hair and he’s pulling him close – too close, not close enough – and nothing matters except the feel of Nakamaru’s lips on his, such a simple kiss that says so much.

“I’m not like that,” Nakamaru mumbles as he mouths his way up Kame’s jaw, sending all of his misplaced hormones in a united state of arousal. “Unless I’m in love.”

Kame’s belly only gets in the way a little, but Yui-chan kicks the whole time and Kame likes to think she’s showing her approval for her chosen father. At least until he lays Kame down and Kame can’t think anymore, at all.

*

Kamenashi Yui is born on Christmas Day. Nakamaru makes it until the first C-section cut before fainting, which is when Jin steps in (because he lost at janken).

Kame’s drugged anyway; he can’t feel a thing. Reality comes and goes and when he has his mind back, his baby bump is gone.

“Where-” he starts, then hears the beautiful, piercing cry that could only be from his genes. “Ah.”

“I passed out,” Nakamaru confesses, still looking a little woozy as he sits at Kame’s bedside. “Jin said you wouldn’t stop talking about watermelons.”

“No more watermelon,” Kame says, patting his belly and wincing at the pain. Stitches, bad. “She’s over there now.”

“Do you, um,” Nakamaru starts, then clears his throat in an obvious stall. “Do you want to have her tested? The guys are all out there… not for that, obviously, but I mean, it makes sense to do it while they’re here.”

Kame blinks up at him, and sees nothing but sincerity. “Yuichi,” he says slowly. “You  _are_  her father. Even if it’s not biological.”

Fluid forms in Nakamaru’s eyes, and Kame thinks he’s beautiful. “But Kazuya, they should know-”

“If she ever needs a kidney, we’ll worry about it then,” Kame says firmly. “If anyone has a problem with that, they can take it up with me.”

Nakamaru sniffs. “Okay.”

The nurse brings Yui-chan over then, and she’s so  _little_. Kame is in awe at how tiny she is, all of her little fingers and toes and her eyes that are definitely Kame’s. Everything about her is so small – except for one part.

“She has your nose,” Kame says, and Nakamaru hugs them both.


End file.
